moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dwieście Dwudziesta Druga Bitwa o CreepyTown
"- By uchronić Federację od dewastacji! - By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy Krajowej nacji! - By k#rwom i Legionom nie przyznać racji!thumb|332px|Jedne z istot stworzonych przez wyobraźnię Creatrix (http://pichost.me/1532392/)'' - By gwiazd dosięgnąć, będziemy walczyć! - Heniek! - Jarosław! - Grażyna!'' ''- Janusz!'' ''- Kryśka!'' ''- Grupa Alfa walczy w służbie ludzkości! - Więc poddaj się, lub przepadnij w nicości! - NIE CZAS NA TO!" - Grupa Alfa (większość tekstu) i mieszkańcy CreepyTown (ostatnia linijka) '''Dwieście Dwudziesta Druga Bitwa o CreepyTown- '''bitwa pomiędzy Grupą Alfa, Mikhalnem, Salai, Quintem oraz przemienionym Przemkiem a Creatrix i stworzonymi przez nią tworami. Preludium ''UWAGA: CZYTAĆ PO ZAPOZNANIU SIĘ Z Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 16 Wojna z Legionem na terenach CreepyTown weszła w swoja ostateczną fazę. Po pokonaniu Kahrla oraz Jaaku jak i uwolnieniu mieszkańców sądzono, że nastąpił kres walk. Niestety miało się to okazać pobożnym życzeniem- na scenę weszła Creatrix, córka samego Legiona, jedna z najpotężniejszych istot w jego armii. Po trwającej zaledwie kilkanaście minut walce całe miasteczko padło na kolana- nie było absolutnie nikogo kto byłby w stanie stanąć przeciwko jej potędze. Na polu bitwy CreepyTown straciło Smąriusza. Siła Creatrix polegała na jej magii, która materializowała wszystko, co kobieta sobie wyobraziła. Na domiar złego w miasteczku pojawił się Przemek, wleczący za sobą nieprzytomnego Quinta. Chłopak był niemal nie do poznania, gdyż został poddany przemianie w sługę Legiona. Dopuścił się nawet zranienia Strange i wyrzucenia jej do CreepySea. Jednak to właśnie w czasie największej porażki nastąpiło pierwsze znaczące zwycięstwo. Przemek (nie po raz pierwszy) okazał się jedynie udawać zdrajcę, by kupić zaufanie Creatrix. Gdy mu się to udało zaatakował ją, pozbawiając ją ręki. Wściekła Córka Legiona nie miała zamiaru się oszczędzać. Miała zamiar zniszczyć miasteczko i każdego kto w nim mieszkał. Bitwa Na samym początku walki Creatrix odtworzyła sobie kończynie oraz stworzyła armię złożoną z setek nadludzko wysokich truposzy, które natychmiast rzuciły się na mieszkańców CreepyTown. Kobieta wiedziała że nie może przesadzać z tworzeniem nieczego zbyt potężnego, gdyż zmarnowała już dość dużo energii magicznej. Ku jej zaskoczeniu cała stworzona przez nią armia zaczęła się rozpadać, pod wpływem siły Grupy Alfa. Wysłannicy z Federacji przekazali swoim przyjaciołom z CreepyTown że sami zajmą się armią którą nasłała Creatrix. Wielkie truposze jeden za drugim rozpadały się na drobne kawałki, z których powstawały mniejsze i słabsze wersje. Magia Zabójców była jednak idealnie przystosowana do walki z wieloma przeciwnikami na raz. Grupa Alfa mogła się wykazać. Przemek i Quint od razu rzucili się na Creatrix, Salai i Mikhaln nie byli daleko w tyle. Nowe ciało chłopaka potrafiło tworzyć dziesiątki wybuchających zarodników, którymi kierowała jedynie wola Przemka. Cała ściana "pocisków" okrążyła kobietę a następnie eksplodowała. Gdy dym z wybuchu już opadł okazało się, że Creatrix zdołała schować się w stworzonym przez siebie odpowiedniku federacyjnego Hansa. Do wnętrza pojazdu natychmiast teleportowała się Salai, która złapała zaskoczoną przeciwniczkę za głowę z zamiarem jej oderwania. Skóra na szyi Creatrix zaczęła odchodzić a kości pękać, jednak wtedy we wnętrzu pojawiła się kopia demonicy, która owiła się wokół ciała oryginału i przeniosła ją na molo. Sama Córka Legiona by się nie wykrwawić zatamowała rany i wypełniła kości swoją magią. Tymczasem Quint otworzył paszczę i wyzionął opanowanym przez siebie Ogniem Absolutnym- potężnym atakiem będącym udoskonaloną wersją Spaczonego Płomienia. W tym samym momencie Hans wystrzelił ze swojego działa Ultra- pocisk i płomień spotkały się w połowie drogi, tworząc gigantyczny wybuch który co prawda mocno zniszczył czołg, ale i walczących mieszkańców CreepyTown. Creatrix nie tracąc czasu nakazała ponowny ostrzał- tym razem nie dość że z głównego działa, to jeszcze z tych krótkiego zasięgu. Co ciekawe głównym celem nie byli Przemek, Quint i Mikhaln a niemogący się obronić mieszkańcy. Arcymag zareagował jako pierwszy- jego oczy natychmiast zrobiły się fioletowe a jego miagia objęła główny pocisk, ciskając nim wysoko ponad teren miasteczka. Następne dwie rakiety zostały wyeliminowane przez Przemka (który owinął wokół jednej z nich swoje zarodniki a następnie skierował je w głąb CreepyForest) i Quinta (który zwyczajnie zniszczył pocisk własną pięścią). Cała trójka ponownie natarła na czołg, przebijając się przez niego potęzny pancerz. Wtedy Creatrix zwyczajnie wyskoczyła z pojazdu i stworzyła następny- tym razem dwa razy większy od poprzedniego. Działo Ultra namierzyło mieszkańców miasteczka i gotowe było wystrzelić, jednak wtedy nadszedł ratunek. Beast, z ujeżdżającą go Salai natarł na głowne działo, wykrzywiając je do tego stopnia że nie nadawało się ono do użytku. Wściekła Creatrix nakierowała boczne działa na demonicę, jednak w tym momencie poczuła uboczne skutki zbyt trywialnego używania magii- zakręciło jej się w głowie a Hans na dwie sekundy całkowicie zniknął. Moment ten wykorzystał Mikhaln- który wykorzystał moment by przedostać się do wnętrza maszyny, Tam właśnie zaatakował kobietę od tyłu- fala światła która wyleciała z jego dłoni spaliła jej plecy, oderwała lewą rękę i sprawiła że osłabiona Creatrix nie mogła dłuzej utrzymywać istnienia maszyny. Ciężko ranna kobieta próbowała uciekać, ale właśnie wtedy na jej drodze stanęła Salai. Demonica wyskoczyła przed Córke Legiona i zaatakowała ją swoją Kosą. Ku zaskoczeniu Salai Creatrix zablokowała cios...własnymi zębami. Skutki uboczne posiadania skrawka duszy Reinkarnatora. Niezrażona demonica ścisnęła dłoń w pięść i przebiła się przez klatkę piersiową kobiety. Gdy miała jej już wyrwać serce nad głową Salai pojawił się przezroczysty Krucyfix, który zaczął ranić córkę Szatana. Cięzko ranna Creatrix ponownie zatamowała rany i zastąpiła utracone kończyny przy pomocy swojej magii. Tym razem czuła się dużo słabsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziała że musi to szybko zakończyć. thumb|344px|Awatar Żalu w wersji Creatrix (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcOhAQf1VJQ)Zmusiła się więc do ostatniego wysiłku- chociaż nie była pewna, czy nie przypłaci go życiem. Przy pomocy całej energii magicznej jakiej nie przeznaczyła do utrzymywania się przy życiu stworzyła Awatara Żalu. Była to ostateczna forma ataku innej wojowniczki Legionu, Karmazynowej Lady Roveny. Był to gigantyczny, niemal niezniszczalny wojownik, personifikacja całej nienawiści jaką wzbudzała wspomniana członkini Błękitnej Krwii. Salai i Quint rzucili się na niego natychmiast, odkrywając ze zdumieniem że nawet ich demoniczna siła nie jest w stanie przebić się przez obronę Awatara. Czteroręki gigant zwyczajnie pacnął ich jak muchy, a następnie z całą siłą natarł na nieprzytomnych mieszkańców CreepyTown. Grupa Alfa natychmiast rzuciła się do obrony i przyjęła na siebie miażdżącą siłę uderzenia. Przemek i Mikhaln również natarli, jednak nie byli w stanie przebić się przez obronę Awatara. Creatrix śmiała się ze swoich oponentów, druzgocąc swoją potęgą wszystko na swojej drodze. Wtedy w głowie Quinta pojawił się pomysł na pokonanie przeciwnika- zaciągnięcie go do CreepySea i uzyskanie wsparcia w postaci rannego, acz skutecznego Krakena. Cała reszta zaaprobowała ten plan. Pierwszy do gry wszedł Mikhaln, który przejął panowanie nad grawitacją w okolicy giganta. Zwiększona została do tego stopnia, że nawet Awatar musiał się ukorzyć i paść na kolana. Wtedy do gry weszli Przemek i Quint- ten pierwszy stworzył całą masę eksplozji tuż przed gigantem, tworząc zasłonę dymną a demoniczny smok zaatakował z zaskoczenia, uderzając falą Białego Płomnienia. Obydwa te ataki połączone ze zwiększoną grawitacją sprawiły, że na ciele Awatara pojawiło się małe pęknięcie. Wtedy do akcji weszła również Salai. Momentalnie grawitacja wokół giganta zrobiła się normalna a demonica wraz ze swym zwierzakiem uderzyły w niego z całych sił. Pęknięcie zaczęło się zwiększać a Awatar cofać w stronę CreepySea. Creatrix była wściekła- skupiła w sobie całą swoją siłę i odepchnęła przeciwników. Następnie jej Awatar Żalu w swym gniewie natarł na każdego z nich. Beast, Salai, Mikhaln, Przemek i Quint nie byli w stanie poradzić sobie z furią ten istoty. Padli a Creatrix triumofowała, śmiejąc się z mieszkańców podbitego miasteczka. Ciekawostki *Napisałem walkę w formie artykułu bo w sumie racja że przedłużam te pojedynki. *Awatar Żalu po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Bitwie w Wąwozie Rybaka. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Bitwa